L'injustice magique
by Caprice K
Summary: Madame Ombrage, tutrice légale de monsieur Harry POTTER, demande au Magenmagot de condamner monsieur Dumbledore pour administration illégale par abus d'autorité de bonbons au citron à monsieur POTTER.


Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec un... hum, un truc. Je ne saurai trop comment appeler cette chose bizarre que j'ai écrit. En théorie, on appelle ça un jugement. En pratique, si un jour une juridiction rend pareil jugement, faites appel voire faites la révolution.

Il faut quand même que je vous explique le pourquoi du comment. Il se trouve que, étudiante en droit, je travaille en ce moment dans une cour d'appel (au civil plus précisément). A force de lire, de taper et de ranger des arrêts (jugements rendus par une juridiction d'appel) toute la journée, tout en faisant une pause sur HPF entre midi et deux, cette idée tordue m'est venue à l'esprit.

J'ai donc écrit un... jugement (osons le dire) mettant en scène nos personnages préférés. La logique voudrait qu'il se situe à la fin du tome 3, mais comme j'ai joyeusement mélangé faits et personnages, vous pouvez oublier les dates.

Il y a plusieurs façons de rédiger des jugements. Elles se ressemblent toutes dans l'idée, le reste n'est qu'une question de forme. J'ai choisi celle qui me semblait la plus simple pour des novices en droit. J'ai aussi reproduit les règles de rédaction, les expressions et les formulations juridiques afin de coller un peu avec la réalité.

En revanche, si j'ai respecté la forme, méfiez-vous du fond, car plus anticonstitutionnel, je ne crois pas que vous trouviez. Bon, je ne suis pas (encore) une spécialiste du droit anglo-saxon mais vu les hérésies juridiques que j'ai glissé dans le texte, j'ose espérer que nos amis d'outre Manche seraient aussi indignés que vous. Il y a deux ou trois choses véridiques (comme la définition de la diffamation); pour le reste, ne le prenez SURTOUT pas au sérieux. On va dire que cela est une illustration possible du système judiciaire sorcier.

Si vous souhaitez quelques éclaircissements au niveau de termes ou de règles de droit, je me ferai bien évidemment un plaisir de vous répondre. Vous pouvez aussi vous acheter un code civil/pénal/assimilés si vous êtes riches (je crois qu'il n'y a que la Constitution qu'on trouve à des prix abordables), sinon vous pouvez aller consulter Légifrance, l'ami de tous les juristes.

En attendant, bonne lecture!

PS: oh et une fois encore, Rowling est notre Reine!

* * *

><p>R.G : 9403108

Décision de la chambre pénale de la cour de jsutice du Magenmagot

Au fond

le 18 juillet 1994

POTTER

C/

DUMBLEDORE

**COUR DE JUSTICE DU MAGENMAGOT**

**Chambre pénale**

**ARRÊT DU 18 juillet 1994**

**DEMANDEUR**** :**  
><strong>M. Harry James POTTER<strong>  
><strong>représenté par la sous secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, madame Dolorès Jane OMBRAGE<strong>  
>4, Privet Drive<br>Little Whinging

représenté par Me Lucius MALEFOY, avocat au barreau de LONDRES

**DÉFENDEUR**** :**  
><strong>M. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian DUMBLEDORE<strong>  
>Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard<br>Ecosse  
>représenté par lui-même<p>

Date de clôture de l'instruction : **20 juin 1994**

Date des plaidoiries tenues** en audience publique : 17 juillet 1994**

Date de mise à disposition : **18 juillet 1994**

**Composition de la Cour lors des débats et du délibéré :**  
>- Cornelius FUDGE, Ministre de la magie<br>- Caroline EDGECOMBE, membre honoraire du Magenmagot  
>- Amélia BONES, membre du Magenmagot<p>

assistés pendant les débats de Percy WEASLEY, greffier

A l'audience, **Caroline EDGECOMBE** a fait le rapport, conformément à l'article 785 du code de procédure magique.

Arrêt **Contradictoire** rendu **publiquement** par mise à disposition au greffe de la cour d'appel, les parties en ayant été préalablement avisées dans les conditions prévues à l'article 450 alinéa 2 du code de procédure magique,

Signé par **Cornelius FUDGE**, Ministre de la Magieet par **Percy WEASLEY, **greffier, auquel la minute a été remise par le magistrat signataire.

**EXPOSE DU LITIGE**

Le 1er novembre 1980, monsieur Sirius BLACK a été condamné à une peine de prison à perpétuité pour de nombreux crimes, dont trahison ayant conduit à la mort de monsieur James POTTER et de madame Lily POTTER, née EVANS, son épouse et tentative d'assassinat par procuration sur mineur innocent, en l'occurrence monsieur Harry James POTTER alors âgé de 15 mois.

Il a été incarcéré à l'établissement pénitentiaire sorcier d'AZKABAN le 2 novembre 1980.

En juillet 1993, monsieur BLACK s'est évadé de sa cellule par des moyens non identifiés à ce jour; il est par la suite resté introuvable malgré les efforts zélés mis en place par le ministère de la magie, soucieux de protéger la population sorcière comme moldue.

Plusieurs éléments tirés de l'histoire personnelle de monsieur Sirius BLACK laissaient penser qu'il tenterait d'assassiner le jeune Harry POTTER, actuellement scolarisé à l'école de sorcellerie POUDLARD. Afin de prévenir tout dommage, le ministère de la magie a instauré une surveillance spéciale autour de l'école avec l'accord de monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE, directeur, surveillance notamment constituée d'un cordon de Détraqueurs postés à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

Malgré cela monsieur BLACK a réussi à s'introduire à trois reprises dans l'enceinte de l'école puis à en ressortir sans avoir été appréhendé. Lors de sa troisième tentative, le 28 juin 1994, il a réussi à entrer en contact avec monsieur Harry POTTER dans le lieudit "la cabane hurlante".

Etaient également présents monsieur Ronald WEASLEY et mademoiselle Hermione GRANGER, amis et camarades de monsieur POTTER; monsieur Remus LUPIN, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal; monsieur Severus ROGUE, professeur de potions.

Depuis lors, monsieur Harry POTTER soutient que monsieur BLACK est innocent et victime d'une erreur judiciaire.

Les circonstances exactes de la rencontre n'ont pas encore été déterminées et font l'objet d'une procédure d'instruction encore en cours sous le R.G. 94/00207. Dans le cadre de cette procédure, madame Dolorès OMBRAGE a été nommée tutrice légale magique de monsieur Harry POTTER le 28 juin 1994.

**PRETENTION DES PARTIES**

Madame Dolorès OMBRAGE a assigné monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE devant la chambre pénale du Magenmagot le 29 juin 1994. Elle demande à la cour de condamner monsieur DUMBLEDORE à sept ans d'emprisonnement à AZKABAN pour administration illicite par abus d'autorité de substances hallucinatoires à un mineur innocent.

Au civil, elle demande également 782 465 Gallions, 16 Mornilles et 3 Noises au titre du préjudice moral causé à monsieur Harry POTTER, ainsi que 8 Gallions, 12 Mornilles et 25 Noises en remboursement des soins apportés à monsieur POTTER.

Comme justification à cette assignation, elle fait valoir le rapport de l'expertWilliam SELWYN, mandaté dans la procédure d'instruction parallèle, qui établit que lors de la rencontre, monsieur POTTER était sous influence hallucinatoire. Dans son rapport, l'expert établit, par une analyse technique minutieuse, que les hallucinations ne peuvent qu'avoir été provoquées un élément ingéré par monsieur POTTER. Après avoir étudiés les habitudes alimentaires de monsieur POTTER, il a pu déterminer que les éléments hallucinogènes étaient des bonbons au citron.

Or, selon madame OMBRAGE, la seule personne connue dans l'entourage de monsieur POTTER à consommer et à lui fournir des bonbons au citron est monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE.

La demanderesse fait valoir qu'on peut valablement présumer de la culpabilité de monsieur DUMBLEDORE du fait de sa relation particulière avec monsieur POTTER. Elle affirme que celle-ci dépasse la simple relation scolaire.

Elle affirme qu'il est de notoriété publique que monsieur POTTER est souvent convoqué au bureau directorial pour des raisons diverses; elle produit le témoignage de Phines NIGELLUS, tableau représentant un ancien directeur de POUDLARD placé dans le bureau directorial: "_Depuis que DUMBLEDORE est directeur, il n'a jamais autant convoqué un élève dans son bureau. Je lui ai bien dit qu'il ne lui rendait pas service et que le gamin n'était qu'un élève insolent parmi d'autre et qu'il ne lui rendait pas service en lui offrant des bonbons au citron à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise."_

Elle rappelle que c'est monsieur DUMBLEDORE qui a décidé de confier monsieur POTTER à sa famille moldue qui lui fait subir de mauvais traitements comme l'a affirmé à plusieurs reprises monsieur POTTER et en témoignent plusieurs personnes de son entourage proche.

Madame Molly WEASLEY témoigne ainsi: "_A chaque fois que Harry vient à la maison pour les vacances, il est blanc comme un linge et affreusement maigre. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas les Dursley et qu'il ne mangeait qu'un pamplemousse au petit déjeuner car son cousin Dudley avait entamé un régime._"

Elle ajoute que de nombreux autres témoignages, versés au débat, confirment la version de madame WEASLEY. Monsieur DUMBLEDORE étant relativement proche de l'enfant, il ne peut qu'être au courant de la situation; son inaction lève le doute quant à sa préoccupation sur le bien être de l'enfant.

La demanderesse fait valoir que ces différents témoignages confirment que monsieur DUMBLEDORE excerce une forte influence sur le jeune monsieur POTTER, qui reste un enfant et par là-même très naïf et facilement influençable.

Elle ajoute que l'histoire personnelle de monsieur Harry POTTER fait de lui une personne plus sensible que la normale, qui peut même être qualifiée de psychologiquement instable. Cette instabilité a de plus été accentuée par le regard des autres élèves sur lui tout au long de sa scolarité.

Elle argue que le préjudice moral existe bel et bien au sens de l'article 562 du code civil sorcier car monsieur POTTER a prétendu à plusieurs reprise être au coeur d'abracadabrantes intrigues. En première année, il a ainsi prétendu avoir fait sortir un dragon de l'école et affronté le mage noir qui a tué ses parents dans l'aile interdite du château afin de l'empêcher de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année, il aurait, selon lui, sauvé mademoiselle Ginevra WEASLEY des griffes d'un basilic et parlé Fourchelangue à un serpent pour se protéger.

Par ailleurs, il semblerait que cette fragilité psychologique décuple les effets des bonbons au citron car, même après les soins, monsieur POTTER continue de soutenir que monsieur BLACK est innocent.

Elle ajoute également que ces délires hallucinatoires manifestement provoqués par l'absorption régulière de bonbons au citron, non contents de porter atteinte à la psychologie et la vie sociale de monsieur POTTER, qui lui tient beaucoup à coeur, sont également dangereux pour son entourage. Ainsi, monsieur Gilderoy LOCKART, sorcier émérite et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, est interné à l'hôpital SAINTE MANGOUSTE depuis une altercation avec monsieur POTTER dont les circonstances n'ont pas été définies.

Elle affirme enfin que monsieur POTTER semble développer une dépendance aux bonbons au citron car il a émis a plusieurs reprises le souhait de voir monsieur DUMBLEDORE. De plus, cette dépendance semble avoir atteint son point culminant car les allégations de monsieur Harry POTTER n'ont jamais été aussi étonnantes qu'au sujet de la nuit du 18 juin 1994. Ainsi, il soutient avoir vu monsieur Peter PETTIGROW cette nuit là dans la cabane hurlante. Monsieur PETTIGROW est pourtant décédé le 1er novembre 1980 comme le prouve son acte de décès.

Elle met en garde les juges contre les témoignages produits par monsieur DUMBLEDORE tendant à prouver la véracité des dires du jeune monsieur POTTER. En effet, le témoignage de monsieur Remus LUPIN ne saurait être pris en compte car ce dernier est connu pour être un ami de monsieur BLACK; il est suspecté de l'avoir introduit dans l'école à plusieurs reprises. Elle rappelle surtout que la condition de loup-garou de monsieur LUPIN rend son témoignage impropre à être produit en instance aux termes de l'article L45-68 de la loi du 12 novembre 1578 portant droits des hybrides.

De la même façon, la plaignante soutient que les témoignages de monsieur Ronald WEASLEY et de mademoiselle Hermione GRANGER, amis et camarades de monsieur Harry POTTER ne peuvent être davantage pris en considération car ils sont tous deux mineurs; étant également très liés à monsieur Harry POTTER, il est évident qu'ils ne souhaitent pas démentir ses paroles afin de conserver son amitié. Enfin, monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE s'étant retrouvé seul avec les trois enfants à l'infirmerie juste après la rencontre avec monsieur BLACK, on est en droit de croire qu'il a pratiqué un sortilège modificateur de mémoire où leur a proposé des bonbons au citron;

De son côté, monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE, défendeur, demande à la cour:  
>A titre principal:<br>- de ne pas statuer en sa composition actuelle;  
>A titre subsidiaire:<br>- de déclarer l'assignation de madame Dolorès OMBRAGE irrecevable;  
>A titre très subsidiaire:<br>- de condamner madame OMBRAGE pour diffamation sur l'état de santé mental de monsieur HARRY POTTER  
>A titre infiniment subsidiaire:<br>- de le déclarer innocent de tous les griefs invoqués contre lui;

Monsieur DUMBLEDORE fait valoir que la composition actuelle de la cour est contraire à l'article 246 854 du code de procédure magique car monsieur Cornélius FUDGE, ministre de la magie, a un intérêt politique à ce que l'innocence de monsieur BLACK ne soit pas déclarée;

En effet, monsieur FUDGE était sous secrétaire d'état à la justice magique lorsque monsieur BLACK a été arrêté, puis emprisonné sans procès. Il a signé lui-même l'acte d'emprisonnement tout en sachant que l'un des articles fondamentaux du préambule de la Constitution Magique avait été sciemment enfreint par les forces de l'ordre. Monsieur DUMBLEDORE produit ledit acte dans ses pièces.

Il constate également que madame Dolorès OMBRAGE, sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre, ne peut valablement être partie dans cette affaire, son supérieur hiérarchique direct n'étant autre que monsieur FUDGE. Celui-ci est donc à même d'exercer des pressions sur madame OMBRAGE si celle-ci ne produit pas une argumentation qui convient à monsieur FUDGE.

Pour les mêmes raisons, madame Dolorès OMBRAGE ne peut légalement occuper la fonction de tutrice magique de monsieur Harry POTTER. De plus, l'avis de celui-ci n'a pas été sollicité avant la nomination de madame OMBRAGE, ce qui est contraire à l'article 25-3 du code des sorciers mineurs car monsieur POTTER est âgé de plus de 13 ans.

Il fait remarquer que la mise sous tutelle magique d'un mineur ne peut avoir lieu que dans deux cas aux termes de l'article 25-1 du code des sorciers mineurs. Or, monsieur POTTER possède encore une famille et l'état moldu de celle-ci ne l'exclu pas du champ d'application de cet article; monsieur POTTER n'a pas été non plus déclaré instable psychologiquement malgré les doutes que madame OMBRAGE tente de faire planer sur sa santé mentale.

Donc, non seulement il n'y avait pas lieu à mise sous tutelle, mais il n'y avait par ailleurs encore moins lieu à mise sous tutelle sans avis du mineur concerné. Le ministère de la magie a donc enfreint les articles 25-1 et suivants du code des sorciers mineurs.

Sur l'état mental de monsieur Harry POTTER, monsieur DUMBLEDORE affirme que les propos de madame OMBRAGE constituent une diffamation au sens de l'article 356-17 du code pénal magique. En effet, celle-ci ne produit aucune pièce tendant à prouver que monsieur POTTER est "du fait de son histoire" instable psychologiquement, socialement exclu et mythomane.

Il fait valoir qu'il peut prouver chacun des récits qualifié "d'allégations non prouvées" par madame OMBRAGE. Il invite la cour à ordonner une expertise de l'épée de GRYFFONDOR qui se trouve dans son bureau à POUDLARD et qui est effectivement recouverte de sang de basilic. Il ajoute que monsieur POTTER est disposé, si la cour l'ordonne, à conduire un représentant judiciaire dans la Chambre des Secrets, laquelle contient le cadavre dudit basilic. Monsieur DUMBLEDORE produit de nombreuses autres pièces à ce sujet.

Sur sa responsabilité dans l'affaire, monsieur DUMBLEDORE soutient qu'il est impossible que monsieur Harry POTTER ait des hallucinations causées par des bonbons au citron car il en est lui-même un grand consommateur et n'a jamais constaté d'effet secondaires provoqués par les bonbons où quelque aliment qu'il consomme. Il fait d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il est une personne normalement constituée et anormalement censée et intelligente, d'où ses titres et fonctions actuelles; que par conséquent, si les bonbons au citron ont un effet, celui-ci ne peut être que positif.

Il ajoute que ces bonbons proviennent d'une boutique moldue et ne sauraient donc contenir des éléments magiques propres à constituer ces effets secondaires.

Par ailleurs, il met en avant le témoignage de monsieur Remus LUPIN, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui n'a jamais ingéré le moindre bonbon au citron et est apte, de par son poste, à se défendre contre tout sort de confusion lancé par un Mangemort. Le témoignage de monsieur LUPIN vient confirmer les dires des trois enfants.

Il fait valoir également qu'il a demandé à monsieur Severus ROGUE, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie POUDLARD, d'établir la composition chimique et la probabilité que ces bonbons provoquent des troubles hallucinatoires chez monsieur POTTER; monsieur ROGUE a rendu son avis d'expertise le 12 juillet 1994 indiquant que la probabilité établie par lui est de 0,0001%.

S'appuyant sur de nombreux témoignages, monsieur DUMBLEDORE ajoute qu'il est de notoriété publique que monsieur ROGUE déteste cordiablement messieurs BLACK et POTTER et qu'il ne peut donc être soupçonné de falsification de preuve en vue de prouver l'innocence du premier et la véracité du récit du second.

Enfin, il constate que l'influence hallucinogène des bonbons au citron et la soi-disant faiblesse psychologique de monsieur POTTER étant écartés, on peut dès lors vérifier sans obstacle la crédibilité de son histoire.

Il juge celle-ci parfaitement vraisemblable, notamment car monsieur POTTER est une personne de confiance qui dit toujours la vérité. Mais il s'appuie également sur les faits.

Selon lui, monsieur Sirius BLACK a réussi à pénétrer par trois fois dans le château; lors de ses deux dernières tentatives il a été dans la même pièce que monsieur POTTER; cette situation lui conférait ainsi la possibilité de le tuer sans difficultés, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Pourtant, si monsieur BLACK était un "psychopathe irresponsable déconnecté de la réalité" et un "Mangemort éminent adepte de magie noire", comme le mentionne son casier judiciaire, il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer tous les enfants afin d'accomplir sa vengeance lors de son intrusion dans le dortoir; de même, lors de la rencontre dite "de la cabane hurlante", il a eu le temps d'assassiner plusieurs fois monsieur POTTER et ses amis durant le laps de temps où ils ont été seuls avec lui - c'est-à-dire avant l'arrivée du professeur LUPIN.

Monsieur DUMBLEDORE fait valoir également que Croûtard, le rat de monsieur Ronald WEASLEY, a disparu après la nuit du 18 juin, ce qui renforce la probabilité selon laquelle il s'agit bien de monsieur Peter PETTIGROW, animagi illégal. Il ajoute également que l'animal a eu une vie anormalement longue pour un rat, rat qui a par ailleurs été déclaré non magique par la propriétaire de l'animalerie du chemin de traverse. Il verse son témoignage formel au débat, ajoutant qu'elle est reconnue par tous comme une référence dans son domaine.

**MOTIF DE LA DÉCISION**

1°) Sur la composition de la cour:

Attendu que selon l'article 124 du code de procédure magique, la chambre pénale du Magenmagot doit siéger en composition collégiale pour toute affaire concernant un mineur;

Que selon l'article 25 du code de procédure magique, le ministre de la magie est de plein droit un membre supérieur du Magenmagot;

Qu'aux termes de l'article 352 du code de procédure magique, le ministre de la magie est donc magistrat de plein droit et libre de siéger s'il estime une affaire suffisamment grave pour nécessiter sa compétence;

Attendu en l'espèce que la gravité de l'affaire n'est contestée par aucune des parties, la demande de monsieur DUMBLEDORE à ce sujet doit être rejetée;

2°) Sur la recevabilité des demandes de madame Dolorès OMBRAGE:

Attendu que monsieur DUMBLEDORE s'appuie sur l'illégalité du statut de tutrice légale magique de monsieur Harry POTTER conféré à madame OMBRAGE pour contester la recevabilité des demandes de madame OMBRAGE;

Que selon l'article 35 du code de justice magique, la chambre pénale n'est pas compétente pour déterminer de la légalité du statut accordé à madame OMBRAGE, il convient de rejeter la demande de monsieur DUMBLEDORE tendant à défaire madame OMBRAGE de son statut de tutrice magique légale de monsieur POTTER.

Attendu en conséquence que les demandes de madame OMBRAGE sont recevables;

Attendu par ailleurs que monsieur DUMBLEDORE n'a pas formé de recours en contestation du statut devant la juridiction compétente, il n'y a pas lieu de surseoir à statuer;

3°) Sur les dommages et intérêts pour propos calomnieux:

Attendu qu'aux termes de l'article 356-17 du code pénal magique, sont qualifiés de diffamation "toute allégation ou imputation d'un fait qui porte atteinte à l'honneur ou à la considération de la personne à laquelle le fait est imputé, que cette personne soit identifiée formellement dans les faits ou propos, ou qu'elle soit reconnaissable grâce aux éléments évoqués ou sous-entendus par l'auteur des faits ou des propos diffamatoires";

Attendu que les faits rapportés par monsieur POTTER et cités par madame OMBRAGE demeurent non prouvés à ce jour, c'est à juste titre que madame OMBRAGE les qualifie d'allégations;

Mais attendu que madame OMBRAGE n'a pas cherché à les vérifier; que la formulation des conclusions présentées par madame OMBRAGE Ainsi que la plaidoirie de maître Lucius MALEFOY à l'audience adoptaient un ton péremptoire et affirmatif quant à l'état psychologique "instable" de monsieur POTTER;

Que monsieur POTTER n'a jamais passé de tests psychologiques et est par conséquent et par défaut déclaré sain d'esprit à l'état civil;

Que par conséquence, il y a lieu de condamner madame OMBRAGE et maître MALEFOY au paiement de dommages et intérêts pour préjudice moral au bénéfice de monsieur Harry POTTER;

4°) Sur l'influence hallucinogène des bonbons au citron et la responsabilité de monsieur DUMBLEDORE:

Attendu que l'instruction a révélé que monsieur DUMBLEDORE était la seule personne à acheter et consommer des bonbons au citron dans l'entourage de monsieur POTTER;

Que l'expert judiciaire nommé dans la procédure parallèle a jugé "très probable" que les bonbons au citron soient à l'origine des hallucinations; que monsieur Severus ROGUE a formellement exclu cette probabilité; que sa qualité de maître des potions confère à son expertise une fiabilité totale et prépondérante sur celle de l'expert judiciaire;

Mais attendu que monsieur ROGUE est l'employé de monsieur DUMBLEDORE; qu'il est donc possible qu'il soit sujet à des pressions de son employeur; que son expertise perd donc son caractère totalement fiable; qu'en conséquence, les deux rapports d'expertise sont de valeur égale;

Que les rapports des experts étant contradictoires, il y a lieu de procéder à un test simple comme le permet l'article L365-4 du code pénal magique;

Attendu qu'en conséquence, monsieur DUMBLEDORE sera le sujet du test, il y a lieu de lui interdire durant six mois la consommation de bonbons au citron afin de constater une éventuelle évolution de son comportement qui prouverait une influence des dits bonbons;

Qu'il y a donc lieu de surseoir à statuer sur la responsabilité de monsieur DUMBLEDORE;

Mais attendu que l'expert judiciaire a formellement écarté tout sortilège ou artefact comme source d'hallucination, il y a lieu d'affirmer que si les tests « bonbons » s'avèrent négatif, monsieur POTTER ne pouvait être sous influence hallucinogène

Que si les tests des bonbons au citron s'avèrent négatifs, monsieur POTTER n'aura donc jamais été sous influence hallucinogène;

Que monsieur POTTER est donc alors saint d'esprit et ment, ou alors est instable psychologiquement; qu'il y aura lieu dès lors de faire procéder à une expertise judiciaire et à des tests psychologiques;

Attendu en conséquence que la mise hors de cause de monsieur DUMBLEDORE à intervenir n'entraînera pas la reconnaissance de sanité d'esprit de monsieur POTTER.

Mais attendu que l'éventuelle mise hors de cause de monsieur DUMBLEDORE à intervenir

On ne sait pas si les bonbons sont hallucinogènes = test sur Dumby;

Dans le cas où ils ne le sont pas = Rien d'autre n'est susceptible d'être hallucinogène (l'expert l'a formellement déclaré), donc soit HP est sain d'esprit et ment, soit il est faible psychologiquement, donc expertise judiciaire)

Attendu enfin que monsieur DUMBLEDORE affirme être en mesure de prouver la véracité des dires de monsieur POTTER, il y a lieu de surseoir à statuer sur ce point et d'ordonner une expertise judiciaire;

5°) Sur la véracité du récit de monsieur POTTER :

Attendu que les événements de la nuit du 18 juin 1994 font l'objet d'une procédure d'instruction parallèle sous le numéro R.G. 94/00207;

Que selon l'article 35 du code civil sorcier, "tout personne saine d'esprit conserve la capacité de mentir de son plein gré et ne doit donc jamais être crue sur parole";

Qu'en conséquence, reconnaître monsieur POTTER sain d'esprit et hors d'influence d'un quelconque artefact magique ou de tout sortilège ne constitue pas une preuve de la véracité de ses dires, le présent jugement à intervenir ne saurait avoir une influence dans le dossier d'instruction numéro R.G. 94/00207.

Qu'il n'y a donc pas lieu de surseoir à statuer après le rendu de l'expertise.

**PAR CES MOTIFS, la Cour **

Dit les demandes de madame Dolorès OMBRAGE recevables,

Déboute madame Dolorès OMBRAGE de sa demande en engagement de responsabilité de monsieur Albus DUMBLEDORE,

Sursoit à statuer sur la véracité des récits de monsieur POTTER,

Nomme madame Rita SKEETER en qualité d'experte judiciaire,

Lui donne pour mission de:

- vérifier les dires de monsieur Harry POTTER au sujet des affaires dites "de la pierre philosophale" et "de la chambre des secrets",

- pour cela, procéder à tous les tests et entretiens nécessaires avec des personnes physiques, magiques et morales,

- faire procéder à l'expertise psychologique de monsieur POTTER par un médicomage reconnu par le ministère de la magie,

Ordonne à monsieur Harry POTTER de se soumettre à l'expertise psychologique,

Déclare monsieur DUMBLEDORE provisoirement innocent de tous les griefs invoqués à son encontre,

Le condamne à six mois d'interdiction de consommation de bonbons au citron.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Mon exercice de style était-il réussi ou pas?<p>

Je tiens à préciser deux choses qui me semblent particulièrement importantes:

- Jamais, au grand jamais, les juges n'utilisent de formulations partisanes comme "malgré les efforts zélés mis en place par le ministère de la magie" dans l'exposé du litige. La neutralité est de mise;

- Vous ne verrez jamais non plus de procès mélangeant civil et pénal. Lorsqu'une affaire pénale a des répercussions civiles, il y a deux procès distincts, même s'ils ne sont pas dénués de tous rapports;

La peine de ce cher Dumbledore sera réduite de deux jours par review reçue. Et croyez-moi, il va avoir besoin de votre aide!


End file.
